


【塞尔达／时黄息】霍格沃茨的勇者们

by OREOooo



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 同人。>>时笛 & 黄昏 & 旷野 前后辈亲友向。>>HP paro。自设多。>>魔法学校里勇者们的小日常。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link/Link, Linkcest, Oot Link/TP Link/BOTW Link, Time/Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), 时笛林克/黄昏林克/旷野林克, 时黄息
Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541257
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. 霍格沃茨的勇者们 1

黄昏永远记得这一届新生分院时的情景。

那时他远远地坐在格兰芬多长桌的角落里，努力伸长了脖子望向大厅，在挤挤挨挨的新生中搜寻着自己记忆中的那抹金黄的发色。  
最终他看到了对方，整齐的金发中分成两边贴在少年还残留着婴儿肥的额头上，蓝色的瞳孔还像他印象中那样深邃。似是感应到了视线，穆修向着红黄相间的长桌看了过来。少年的眼里映出他最熟悉不过的褐发后代——不，也许现在应该唤作学长了，穆修不禁抿起了唇角，在教授叫到自己的名字时心情很好地大步走上前去。

“……又一个‘林克’。”  
“啊哈，传说中继承了三角力量的勇者吗？不用想了，肯定是个格兰芬多！”  
“那可不一定，你忘了上一届的那个‘林克’，出乎意料地被分去了拉文克劳吗？”  
“唔……毕竟我们历代校友里也出现过赫奇帕奇的林克呢。”

身边人刻意压低了声音的议论传入耳朵，黄昏突然觉得有些吵。他不动声色地使出了一个静音咒——没有用魔杖，那是在先代的教导下学会的、不该是他这个年级能接触到的高阶无声咒。黄昏将注意力集中在大厅中央的台阶上，他看到教授已经将那顶破破烂烂的分院帽放在了他最在意的那个少年的头顶。

“……——斯莱特林！！”

黄昏猛地站了起来，力量大得甚至带倒了身后的木椅。光之勇者已经顾不得自己弄出的声响，他的脸上布满了不可思议的震惊神情。远在另外一边拉文克劳长桌上的息吹注意到了这边的动静，身着蓝色斗篷的少年担忧地向他的前辈望了过来。

分院结束的金发少年表情轻松地跳下对他来说有些大的椅子，向着银绿相间的长桌走去，路过将近石化了的他的后代时还不忘隔着老远挥了挥手。  
斯莱特林的勇者——穆修想着，在到达座位后露出了一个不属于他这个年纪的期待神情，吓得他旁边的另一位新生忍不住打了个颤——那简直就像一头盯上了猎物的捕食者。

他是斯莱特林的第一个林克。

“先代……！！”

穆修毫不意外被黄昏从走廊里拦了下来，他看着面前气喘吁吁的后代，嘴角不禁上扬出一个代表愉悦的弧度。

“都说了在学校里就不要这么叫我了，黄昏——前、辈。”  
“……、先代你饶了我吧……”

穆修竖起一根食指安静地抵上自己的嘴角，最后的敬称特地放慢了语速一字一句地念出来。黄昏感到自己的喉头条件反射地一紧，那是被先代魔鬼训练留下的后遗症——这一般代表着对方做出了自己无法再改变的决定。

“或者，私下里，你可以叫我时。”

比眼前的少年高了一头的学长挠了挠脑袋，不情不愿地小声应了句是。

严格来讲，穆修并不是黄昏口中的“先代”本人。黄昏所说的先代是格兰芬多历史上有名的英雄，被誉为曾经拯救了整个海拉鲁的时之勇者。这样的大人物当然不可能存在于如今黄昏所在的时代，两人之间相差了十几个世纪的光阴。但是关于传说中的勇者，总会有些东西遗留下来。黄昏身为时之勇者所在家族其中一支的末裔，指导他的是一幅自千百年前传承至今的画像。  
黄昏是在学校一间偏僻的教室中发现这幅画像的。画里画了一位身着铠甲的骷髅战士，手持宝剑盾牌屹立在丛林深处，只有左眼发出幽深的光。魔法世界的画像都是拥有灵魂的，但这位剑士似乎并不想搭理一个误闯进此地的学生，直到黄昏不小心露出了他左手手背上的三角标记。

啊……那之后，被先代揍得可真是慘啊……

黄昏沮丧着一张脸向息吹吐槽，哪有见到自己的后代立马叫进画里面二话不说就先修理一顿的。黄昏都不知道自己是该先惊讶于和自己先祖的意外相逢，还是先震惊对方的画像居然是一位外表看起来和时之勇者完全沾不上边的骷髅战士。息吹安慰地拍了拍从入学开始就一直很照顾自己的前辈的肩膀，然后问出了一个完全不相关的问题：

“这么说起来，前辈，时之勇者最后消失在森林里的传说是真的了？有人认为这位传说中的大前辈拥有穿越时空的力量……黄昏前辈怎么看？”  
“哈啊、……我终于明白你为什么会被分去拉文克劳了。”

黄昏揉了揉感到头疼的脑袋，他的这位后辈什么都好，聪明又好学，就是偶尔会将重点偏移去奇怪的地方。不愧是年纪轻轻便通过了巫师等级考试的少年天才，不知道这一点是不是跟他那位同样爱好钻研的青梅竹马学的。

“本来我不太赞成将这件事告诉你的……不过先代听说过你之后表示一定要当面见见你，所以——”

黄昏偏过头，对上了一双亮晶晶的、满含期待和好奇的眼睛，他张了张嘴，最终屈服在了对方强烈的眼神攻势下。

“好吧好吧……‘时间转换器’，我想全O通过考试的好学生听说过这个？”  
“是的前辈，不如说……其实这个东西是优秀的拉文克劳所拥有的一项小小的特权——”

长发的少年将手伸进斗篷里摸索了半天，拽出来一根细细的金色链条，上面挂着一个小巧的、由沙漏和金属圆环组成的吊坠。

“这个东西可以在一定程度内回溯时间……所以我经常用它去厨房偷吃东西，很方便。”  
“……”

海利亚女神保佑，如果学院创始人知道你这么使用这个东西，她会哭的。

穆修所拥有的时间转换器和传统意义上的不太一样。那是一支小巧的陶笛，外形更像是某种古代乐器。而这个特殊的时间转换器也具有一般转换器不能达到的效果，比如说——穿越长远的时空。

穆修微笑着望向他面前的息吹。这位自己的后代所教导出的最为年轻的传承者，正双目放光地紧紧盯住自己，眼中溢满跃跃欲试的期待。传说中的大前辈勇者太熟悉那种目光了，像刚出生的小兽发现了强劲的对手，不知畏惧为何物、带着好奇和敬畏想要一探究竟——就像当初，被自己打磨之前的黄昏。  
终于，这位看起来颇有格兰芬多冒险精神的拉文克劳少年开口了，穆修甚至从他的语调里听出了一抹隐含的兴奋。

“黄昏前辈……我可以和这位先代学弟较量一下吗？”  
“……息吹，注意你的称呼方式。”

被叫了名字的人头疼地揉了揉额角，他感叹着自己的教导无方被先代看了笑话。然而在他想好该怎么劝自家后辈不要太过失礼之前，小个子的大前辈两步上前踮起脚尖，颇有些宠溺地伸出手去拍了拍息吹的肩头。

“——好呀。”

校规明令禁止学生在校园内私自决斗。

穆修轻车熟路地带着他的两位后辈……不，两位学长去了那间黄昏再熟悉不过的空教室。进去的时候黄昏条件反射地向挂着骷髅战士的画像处瞥了一眼，然后惊讶地发现它不见了。  
确切的说，是画中的人物消失了，留下一片空旷孤寂的森林。若不是见过这幅画像之前的样子，黄昏会以为这只是一幅漂亮的风景画。  
看到不约而同地将注意力集中在角落里的画像上的两人，金发的少年感到一丝欣慰。能够在给出提示之前敏锐地捕捉到这个房间内魔力的异常点，作为被选中的勇者来说暂且合格——本应存在于画像中的灵魂笑了，

“……感到怀念吗？”

黄昏在第一时间苦笑地摇了摇脑袋。他可忘不掉这个熟悉到刻进记忆深处的森林，自己在这里被前辈教导至深夜的次数早已经数不清了，要说的话，这里成为了现任格兰芬多级长当年百分之百的夜游理由。而身为一个级长，他在宵禁之后带着两个学弟——其中一个还是刚入学的一年级新生——来到这里如果被谁发现，事情就大条了。  
相对于莫名紧张起来的前辈，息吹倒是相反。长发的男孩游刃有余地吹了声口哨，回头，海蓝色的瞳孔在昏暗的教室内闪闪发光。

“——我们什么时候进去？”  
“息吹……”  
“你乐意的话，现在。”

随着最后两个音节的落下黄昏感到一阵熟悉的头晕目眩，等到他重新稳住身体，发现自己已然来到了画中的森林。  
然后他猛地向后偏过身子，躲过了蹭过前胸的一道魔咒。

“——嘿！我还没有说开始！！”

可惜进入对战状态的两人显然都没有听到他不满的抱怨。五颜六色的魔咒在褐发勇者的头顶飞来飞去，有几道不知是否故意射向了他所在的方向。  
黄昏操纵自己的身体灵活地躲开这些不怀好意的攻击，并默默给自己施了一个盔甲护身。两个人的身影隐藏在若隐若现的森林深处，他能明显地感受到对方流动的魔力，像水流一样环绕四周，逐渐溢满整个森林。  
被彻底无视的人只能感叹一句幸好这里不在学校内部，不然有十个教室都不够折腾的。

息吹很快就败下阵来。长时间大量使用魔力显然让这个还年轻的少年有些吃不消了，更别提对面使用了许多高深的古代魔法——有很多他光是想办法躲开就已经用尽全力了。不愧是前辈的先代，长发的少年屏住呼吸，将最后的魔力集中在魔杖杖尖。

“除你——”  
“除你武器。”

对方显然比他更快一步。息吹的魔杖飞了出去，被金发的小个子少年轻而易举地握在了手中。

“……哈啊、是我输了。干得漂亮，先代。”  
“表现得不错，看来黄昏平时有好好教导你……息吹。”  
“是的！谢谢先代！！”

被叫了名字显然让辈份最小的那个勇者感到很开心。顺带被夸了的黄昏心情复杂地望了一眼将手里的魔杖还回去的自家先祖，对方全程都没有使用带有危险性质的魔法——甚至连无声咒都没有用，这和当初教导自己的时候可不一样……

直到被甩出了画框重新站在坚实的教室地面上，这位格兰芬多的级长才想明白，这就是传说中，明目张胆的偏心。

TBC？

大概还会有很多的系列小段子。  
搞HP趴太快乐了，这个世界是我永恒的梦。 


	2. 霍格沃茨的勇者们 2

“那个孩子的身上，有着跨越时间所留下的痕迹。”

正在埋头写课后论文的黄昏一个怔神，羽毛笔在羊皮纸上划出一道厚厚的墨痕。他心烦意乱地挥了下魔杖，清空了被墨水沾染成一团的文字。

“……这是、什么意思？时……先代。”

穆修维持着趴在图书馆桌子上撑着脑袋的姿势耸了耸肩，懒得再去纠正他这位后代对称呼的奇怪执念。

“不知道。我是在画像里交手的过程中顺手丢了个检测魔咒看出来的。”  
“……”

——哪有人在决斗时丢检测魔咒的！！  
但是眼前的少年确实有这个资格。黄昏想了想，低下头去在他的论文上做了一个标记，然后他合上一旁厚重的课本，皱起了眉。

“息吹他，曾遭受过严重的记忆清除咒。”

这件事是黄昏从塞尔达那里听说的。有着一头金发的拉文克劳女孩找到与他青梅竹马关系最为亲密的学长，担忧地将这个消息告知了对方。  
所以这个男孩才会和周围的人刻意保持着恰到好处的距离，看似平易近人的背后却永远横亘着一道礼貌的疏离。  
当初黄昏费了好大的力气才让后辈接纳了自己——他尝试过各种办法，最后不得已和对方面对面打了一架，才得到了这个骨子里喜好冒险的少年的承认。天知道这样的人为何会被分去了拉文克劳，明明息吹拥有着一双幼狮般从不畏惧的眼睛。  
也许，黄昏想，只是也许——息吹想要寻回自己被动缺失的那部分记忆。而拉文克劳，众所周知，有着整个学校最丰富的藏书。

此刻，埋首于拉文克劳图书馆里疯狂翻菜谱的息吹，情不自禁地打了个喷嚏。

跨越时间这种事情，于息吹而言，唯一的影响就是他在使用时间转换器时，可以做到暂时的时间停滞。

对于记忆一片空白的天才少年来说，与其纠结自己模糊的过去，不如善用手中已有的能力优势。  
于是夜巡的学校管理员经常产生好像发现了某个夜游的学生、仔细看过去却又什么都没有的错觉。时间久了，甚至出现了“半夜的走廊里游荡着拉文克劳的幽灵”这样的传闻。当然，魔法世界里幽灵并不少见，甚至有一门课的任课教授还是去世多年的幽灵。但传闻最恐怖的地方在于，这个幽灵是具有实体的。众所周知，学校内部是无法使用幻影移形来实现瞬间转移的，而根据某位拉文克劳学生的证言，幽灵时常徘徊在厨房的附近，其样貌很像多年前凭空消失的一位学长。一时之间人心惶惶，连管理员都很少在深夜去厨房所在的走廊巡视了。

“……亲手打造出一个怪谈的感想如何？”  
“要说的话，半夜去偷东西吃更方便了……？”

望着面前的少年无辜地歪着头一脸茫然，黄昏控制不住地抽了抽嘴角。他突然有点理解了先代在教导自己时，偶尔浮现出的那抹哭笑不得的神情。  
褐发的前辈抬手按了按自己胀痛不已的额头，果断以级长的名义没收了对方好不容易申请得来的时间转换器。

“前辈我们去禁林狩猎吧。”

长发的少年兴致勃勃地挠了挠趴在自己身后的巨狼的脖子，对方在听到这句话后竖起了耳朵，然后缓缓地从地上站起身子，睁开了那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

“第一，学生是不允许进入禁林的，”

息吹望着他面前的这只黑白相间的狼在一片奇妙的黑雾中逐渐化作人形，暗地里不满地撇了下嘴角。又来了，来自格兰芬多级长的经典说教，果然还是不会说话的毛茸茸前辈比较好。

“……第二，禁林中的珍贵生物不是用来狩猎的。”

已经变回人类的黄昏严肃地竖起食指教导着他缺乏规则常识的后辈，对方却毫不领情地扭过了头去。

“谁让前辈拿走了我的时间转换器。我只是想去摘点蘑……收集点魔药材料而已。”

黄昏叹了口气，他还记得上次对方趁自己不注意将整个禁林边缘的稀有蘑菇全部摘光拿去厨房煲汤的事情。这件事让他们的魔药教授整个人抓狂了一个多月，真是个令人头疼的孩子。  
……不过蘑菇汤的味道确实不错。共犯的某前辈想了想，脸部的线条情不自禁地柔和起来。息吹确实很有做料理的天赋，本人也极其热爱尝试新奇的料理素材，当然这和他出色的魔药学成绩也不无关系。有时候，黄昏甚至怀疑，这位不按常理出牌的后辈热爱泡在图书馆的理由中，有一大部分是为了搜寻新的菜谱。

“……先说好，只能在入口附近转一圈。”  
“！谢谢前辈前辈果然最好了。”

被后辈闭着眼睛毫无诚意的夸赞弄得满脸无奈的人低下头去，转眼之间再次化作了那只巨大的狼。黄昏并不想承认自己最终屈服给了自己的胃，他直起身子冲着升起的满月轻轻嚎叫了一声，然后无可奈何地看着他的后辈兴高采烈地骑上自己的脊背。  
我的阿尼玛格斯可不是用来给你当坐骑的。

两人最终是被一头金色的狼从禁林中带回来的。

那是传说中的勇者不为人所知的化兽形态，只有寥寥几人知道这位先祖其实是位没有注册的阿尼玛格斯，身为被对方所教导的后代，黄昏是其中之一。褐发的勇者永远忘不了自己初次见到仰慕的先代化作一匹金色巨狼时所感受到的震撼，而这很显然对他自己的阿尼玛格斯形态产生了深远的影响。

“解释一下吧，怎么回事。”

金色的粮眨眼之间变为了小个子的金发少年，一脸严肃地抱着手臂瞪着眼前满身是泥、校袍被撕扯得破烂不堪的两人。黄昏乖乖地变回人形，和他的后辈一起，老老实实地低着头正坐在自家先祖面前。

“……我没想到禁林里会有一只人马。”  
“你们做了什么？”

人马这种危险的生物，一般不会出现在有学生所在的校园内。穆修皱起了眉，据他所知，禁林里的确有几只人马，但都是和学校有过协议的，若非必要，不会主动现身去攻击学生。

“……、我们想近距离了解下——”  
“我想要它的蹄子和角。”拿去做新的料理。  
“……”

黄昏瞬间卡了一口气没喘上来，有一位耿直的后辈他不知道是该开心还是难过。不过先代似乎很欣赏对方的诚实。年级最高的那个悄悄地抬起头，望见对方露出了一个让他骨子里感到一阵凉意的笑容。

“明天晚上宵禁后带着息吹来老地方见我。”  
“……是。”

黄昏看着身边以为又可以进入画像浪一把而感到兴奋的后辈，不禁默默地在心底发出一声叹息。  
无知是福。  
只希望先代手下开恩，看在他是被怂恿的那个的份上，下手轻一点。

TBC

没可能的熊孩子犯错监护人会被揍更狠放弃吧（


	3. 霍格沃茨的勇者们 3

霍格沃茨的优秀毕业生偶尔会被邀请回母校，在自己擅长的领域作为特别讲师指导一下学校里的后辈们。

当然，并不是每一位优秀校友都能获得这样的机会，也不是每一个人都适合当一位老师的。但毫无疑问，作为赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队曾经的队长、现任国家队的首席，空显然很适合这个角色。  
特别讲师的课程一般不会限制学院，而校园里的小巫师们都会对这样优秀的传奇人物感到好奇。更别提这位特别讲师，是赫奇帕奇传说中的那位‘林克’。于是这学期开学后的第一节飞行课，第一次出现了四个学院全部年级都出席了的情况。

“前辈——”

身着蓝色围巾的少年显然对于能和这么多跨年级的学长们一起上课感到十分兴奋。息吹远远地看到黄昏，二话不说就挥着手冲向了自己的勇者导师。褐发的导师习惯性地伸出一只胳膊，隔着老远就按住了扑过来的少年。

“回去你自己的学院那边，息吹。”  
“——太狡猾了明明前辈自己就凑在先代的旁边。”  
“……那是因为我要负责照顾新生。”

从刚才开始就安静地站在一边看着两位后辈互动的穆修终于忍不住笑出了声，自己这位斯莱特林的新生需要格兰芬多的学长来照顾，那还真是……挺特别的。  
校园里不同学院的几个林克凑在一起自然很引人注目，不说围在一旁时不时向这边瞥上一眼的学生们，就连作为特别讲师的空也热情地走了过来，冲着几人打起了招呼。

“哇三个人都分在了不同学院吗？看到你们这么精神真不错……好久不见了，阿时。嗯，你还是现在这样比较可爱。”

比起教授更像是个平易近人学长的大男孩将手放在看起来年纪最小的那个林克头顶揉了揉，毫不在意地无视了对方不满的瞪视，又转过头去拍了拍面前比自己还要高上那么一点、最沉稳的那个林克的肩头。

“这位就是你信里提到的那位后辈吗？真好啊，我上学那时候也能遇到这么多后辈们就好了……”  
“空教授……”  
“哈哈不用这么见外，直接叫我前辈就好了。”  
“好的，空前辈！”  
“息吹……”

长发的拉文克劳少年立马乖巧地改了口，对前辈们的称呼有着异常执念的学长叹了口气，开始反省自己是不是对对方的礼貌教育哪里出了问题。

不得不说，辈份最小的那个在飞行方面是一个天才。  
几乎是拿到扫帚升上空中的那一刻开始，息吹就感到有种无比怀念的熟悉感。有风的声音传入耳朵，轻柔地托起他的身子，拂过他的脸颊，手中的扫柄轻到不可思议，一切仿佛水到渠成般自然。他轻轻地抬了一下扫帚向上升去，又激烈地一个俯冲快速落向地面，在距离草坪半米的时候轻松刹住。这一系列漂亮的动作成功引起了周围小巫师们的欢呼，和特别讲师毫不吝啬的掌声。

“真厉害，你以前学过吗？”

空控制着自己的扫帚悬停在息吹的面前，带着欣赏打量着他这位天才的后辈。长发的拉文克劳少年茫然地摇了摇头，他发现自己开始想念起飞翔在空中时那一抹若有似无的呼吸。  
注意到了对方若有所思的神情，赫奇帕奇的优秀毕业生伸出手来安抚地拍了拍眼前少年的后背。

“其实我最开始学习飞行的时候，总会摔下去。有一次直接从几百米的高空中落下来……那次可真是吓坏我了。”  
“……后来怎样了呢？空前辈？”

息吹被成功吸引住了，他眨着一双拉文克劳特有的饱含求知欲的眼睛，同时不动声色地拉住了从刚才开始就不知什么原因苍白了一张脸的格兰芬多前辈的校袍后摆。

“嗯……被一只巨大的鸟接住了来着，其实比起骑扫帚，我更喜欢骑鸟啊哈哈。”  
“……”

黄昏有一瞬间觉得这位飞行课临时授课教授应该转行去教神奇生物保护。  
不过说起对各种魔法生物的熟悉程度，这位褐发的级长恐是不遑多让的。其实很少有人知道，黄昏对于魔法生物这门课程的得心应手。这大概不仅仅得益于来自先代的教导，化为阿尼玛格斯形态后可以和动物们交流这一点也提供了不少的便利。  
事实是，格兰芬多的现任级长几乎在所有魔法课程的表现都堪称完美，这点和他那位擅长理论知识的拉文克劳后辈还不太一样。当然黄昏也清楚，息吹的实践课程远远比他在课堂上所表现出来的要优秀得多——大部分多亏了这位好奇心旺盛的勇者出色的闯祸能力。  
要说黄昏有什么不擅长的事情——褐发的勇者低头看了看暗地里牢牢拽住自己袍角、此刻正和赫奇帕奇的大前辈相谈甚欢的长发后辈，最终认命般叹了口气。

当然，后辈们这样的微小举动是逃不过同样身为勇者的前辈们的眼睛的。空结束了和在飞行方面颇有天赋的少年的交流，充满兴趣的目光转向了从一开始就杵在一边，似乎是有些不知道该如何是好的另一位后辈。

“黄昏——这样叫你可以吧，不来飞一下试试吗？”  
“我、我的话就不——”  
“有什么关系，试试看吧。”  
“……”

一直不动声色站在一旁默默围观的斯莱特林小个子少年冷不丁地开了口，褐发的级长被狠狠噎了一下，拒绝的话语硬生生卡断在一半，差点咬到了舌头。  
要说有谁的要求黄昏不能拒绝的话，自己的先祖肯定排名首位。这位表面上年级最高的学长整个人绷紧了身体，动作僵硬地握住了对方特意悬浮在自己面前的扫帚。

目送着自己的前辈视死如归般紧闭上双眼，双脚用力蹬向地面腾空而起，息吹赞叹地吹了声口哨。空微笑着望向一旁的小个子少年，看着他弯下腰去，不紧不慢地换上了不知从哪里掏出的一双靴子。

“阿时你要跟上去瞧一眼吗？”  
“……当然。不过我以为，这应该是负责这节课的教授要做的事情。”

飞行课的特别讲师闻言怂了怂肩，一脸轻松地用手指圈成喇叭，冲着几步跃起踏在空中，一瞬便消失在了高处的少年高喊出声，

“飞行课禁止使用扫帚以外的飞行工具哦——”

毕竟是传说中的勇者亲自教导出来的人，黄昏自身的平衡能力还是相当优秀的。尽管一开始对离开地面这样的高度和悬空感到非常的不适应，但褐发的少年很快就通过敏锐的观察和身体的协调找到了感觉。  
格兰芬多的级长顺着风流动的方向在空中盘旋了一圈，扫帚的操控比他想象中要容易很多。然后他猛地掉转过头向另一旁俯冲过去，维持着悬停在空中的姿势张开双臂，正正好好接住了因为靴子的能力用完而向下坠落至自己头顶的金发少年。

“——呜哇、先代您这样真是太冒险了！”  
“有什么关系，反正最后你肯定会接住我的。”  
“……哈啊。”

被自己的导师兼先祖毫无保留地表达了信任，黄昏说不清是该感到开心，还是倍感压力。不知道是否外表所带来的错觉，褐发的后代意外地发现对方也有如此任性孩子气的一面。将对方安置在扫帚的前面，听着金发的小个子少年因为高空中舒适的风而无意识哼起的歌，黄昏在对方看不到的角度，偷偷活动了下被小孩子的体重砸到发麻的手臂——他因为太过紧张，在冲上去之前忘记用魔杖先给对方施加一个缓冲了。  
说起来，先代有坚持每天早上和入睡前喝一杯牛奶的习惯……对正处于成长期的孩童来说，可真是个良好的行为习惯。

“所以——为什么黄昏一开始这么惧怕飞行？”

姑且算是授课教授的人将手掌撑开搭在眼前，对着高空处那个摇摇晃晃的小点盯了好一会儿，才放下心来般转开了视线，扭过头去询问一旁的人。

“那个啊，前辈之前跟我抱怨过……说自己因为在教导的过程中被先代用奇怪的道具发射上天什么的，所以留下了有点恐高的后遗症。”

息吹也学着身边前辈的姿势向着空中的两人遥望了一会儿，然后毫无留恋地低下头去，继续忙自己手里的事情。

“……嘿这位同学，请不要在飞行课上搭矿车。”

空忍着笑意象征性地警告了一句，终是忍不住好奇凑到了这位不按常理出牌的后辈的身边，带着显而易见的赞叹看着对方用一个简单的漂浮咒制作出了不需要任何动力的飞行器。到最后，生性爱玩的大男孩甚至兴致勃勃地要求上车，并且想要亲自操作试试。  
教授总是会偏爱那些在课堂上表现优异的学生的。  
息吹抬头望了一眼这位全然忘了自己飞行课教授身份的大前辈，不出意外地发现他们身后不知何时排起了长队。有林克所在的地方永远不会平凡。新鲜的事物对好奇的小巫师们而言具有莫大的吸引力，一时间长发的少年不得不临时代替他那位还飞在空中的前辈，行使级长的职责维持起了秩序。

“空前辈、空前辈在校时的赫奇帕奇，是不是很强？”

趁着空档蹭到这位勇者大前辈身边的息吹好奇地问道。他和两位前辈在给自己的学院加分方面一直保持着微妙的竞争关系，导致现在唯一没有‘林克’的赫奇帕奇压力很大。赫奇帕奇的优秀毕业生挠了挠脑袋，有些尴尬地笑了起来，

“唔……怎么说，因为我上课总是睡觉，反而是重点减分对象呢。”

热爱在魔药课上背着教授偷偷研究菜谱的少年眼神一亮，对眼前这位同样喜欢在课堂上不务正业的大前辈的好感倍增。

事实证明，学得好不代表教得好。  
望着远处和息吹一起玩得不亦悦乎的人，穆修甚至有一瞬间觉得，这位优秀毕业生比起讲课，其实是特地回来见见后辈顺便找大家一起玩的。  
当然，开心地控制着身下的扫帚不停地上升下降、愉悦地听到自己的后代在身后发出抑制不住的惊叫声，金发的少年忍不住孩子气地笑出了声——他也没有资格这么说就是了。

TBC


	4. 霍格沃茨的勇者们 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!

霍格沃茨的冬季往往充斥着厚实的积雪、暖烘烘的炉火，和食物浓郁的香气。

格兰芬多的级长一大清早便睁开了眼睛。壁炉里的木柴燃烧发出轻微的噼啪声响，黄昏盯着面前不应该出现在寝室里的巨大南瓜，在耀眼的晨光里微微皱起了眉。

“——不给糖就捣蛋！”  
“……息吹，我不记得告诉过你格兰芬多公共休息室的口令……”  
“你写在课表的右上角了……所以我的糖果呢，前辈？”

被自家后辈光明正大地利用口令溜进自己宿舍的人闻言叹了口气，随手从附近的纸箱里抓了一把糖果——那是他前几天才通过猫头鹰快递买来的，甚至连包装纸都没来得及拆。黄昏一股脑将手中的糖全部扔进了少年几乎快摁在他脸上的空心南瓜中，望着对方迫不及待地从中挑出一块巧克力直接塞进了嘴里，一脸满足地开始享用他的早餐。

身为一名级长，黄昏很庆幸自己能够拥有一间单独的寝室，这不仅方便了他在宵禁之后的夜游，也方便了某些人随时随地不打招呼就溜进他的房间。按照校规，不同学院的学生一般是不允许私自闯入其他学院的公共休息室的，这也是为何会设置口令的原因——然而很可惜，这种东西似乎并没有打击到某位热爱冒险和甜食的拉文克劳的热情。对方来得一年比一年早，今年甚至天还没亮，对方的特制南瓜就怼到了他的床上。  
褐发的级长从床上站起身，留下蹲在纸箱旁像个小孩子一样翻找着里面剩余糖果的人，提着更换用的校袍头也不回地走进了盥洗室。

今天是一年一度的万圣节，显然颇受欢迎的格兰芬多级长，所要面对的麻烦不仅仅是自家从来不守规矩的后辈。

按照传统，每年的万圣节霍格沃茨都会举办一场盛大的化妆舞会。这一天，全校师生都会暂时放下学院之间的隔阂，想方设法地将自己装扮成令人耳目一新的怪物，试图在舞会上吸引拥有好感的异性的注意。  
从迈出寝室的那一刻开始，黄昏的身边就逐渐聚集起了不同年级的女孩子，远远望去，甚至能看到人群里混杂着其他三个学院不同颜色的校袍。整整一个上午的时间，黄昏用各种能找到的借口推脱掉了不知道多少人的邀请，到最后，硬生生把万圣节过成情人节的某位年轻英俊的级长，不得不谎称身体不适，在跟在自己身后、来者不拒地搜刮糖果的后辈揶揄的眼神下，逃去了八楼的有求必应室。

“——你想好今晚要装扮成谁了吗，前辈？”

黄昏刚打开有求必应室的大门，就被进来的人劈头盖脸地问了一句。他的后辈二话不说绕开他钻了进来，手里还提着两个塞满了糖果的巨大的南瓜篮子——其中至少有一半都是从自己的纸箱里拿的。

“给，帮你带的晚饭。”  
“……你确定这东西能吃饱？”

黄昏目瞪口呆地看着对面的人将南瓜里的糖一股脑全倒在了自己摊开的书本上面，跟在息吹身后进来的小个子金发少年见状，往杵在门口满脸震惊的人手里塞了块南瓜馅的饼。穆修将顺手带来的食物用油纸包好，放在堆满了糖果的书桌上，然后他抬起手，颇为同情地拍了拍自家后代僵直的脊背。

嘴里叼着先代给的馅饼，黄昏后知后觉地开始思考息吹进门时的提问。关于装扮成什么样的角色这个问题，黄昏从来都不需要多作考虑，他所选择的角色——他心目中所憧憬的那个人，从小到大都从未变过。但今年或许会有所不同……褐发的少年偷偷瞥了眼站在一旁、正饶有兴致地低头研究桌子上糖果种类的自家先祖，当面扮成对方实在是一件过于丢脸的事情。黄昏故意轻咳几声清了一下嗓子，将这个自己难以启齿的问题丢了回去，

“你们两个呢？有什么打算？”

桌前的两名少年闻言一同抬起了脑袋，互相对视一眼后笑盈盈地扭头看了过来。他的后辈还颇为神秘地竖起了一根手指抵在了自己的两唇之间，和他身边的斯莱特林新生异口同声地回应道，

“——保密。”

黄昏突然有了种很不好的预感。格兰芬多的级长开始认真思考，自己用重感冒之类的理由窝在这里一整个晚上，并以这种方式来逃避舞会，能不能行得通。

这个想法当然是行不通的。身为一名高年级的级长，黄昏还肩负着照顾低年级新生的重任——那些第一次参加万圣节舞会的小巨怪们一个个全都兴奋得过了头，他得确保他们不会惹出什么麻烦。

黄昏在舞会开始之前从有求必应室返回了自己的寝室。特地给自己送来晚饭的两人像是怕他反悔似的，一路上尽职尽责地护送着他们三人之中外表看上去最为年长的那位，避开了埋伏在路上的所有搭讪回到了格兰芬多塔楼。  
褐发的人在床下的箱子里翻出了自己无比珍惜的一套绿衣，他带着复杂的神情低头凝视了一会儿，又将这件自己每年万圣节都会穿的衣服塞回了箱子的最底层。他实在没有那个勇气在本尊面前穿着据说是对方曾经穿过的衣服来扮成对方。黄昏叹了口气，挥动着魔杖随便给自己的头顶上加了两只属于犬科生物的耳朵——考虑到自己的阿尼玛格斯形态，这也不算太过突兀。临出门前，做事一向细致的格兰芬多级长还给自己加了两颗锋利的犬牙，和一条会随着自己的心情晃动的尾巴。

一路上黄昏都在想着另外两个林克所保密的“惊喜”会是什么，一直到走出公共休息室的门外，他才后知后觉地想起——自己似乎、还没有邀请舞伴。

这并不是什么大问题。要说的话，黄昏其实并不擅长跳舞，他唯一会跳的几种基础舞步，还都是在画像中，被先代用剑逼着学会的——那水平实在是惨不忍睹。这么一想，黄昏表示，他还是像往年一样默默呆在一旁就好——去年的这个时候，他甚至被乱来的后辈趁着教授们都没注意到的空隙拖进了平时禁止学生入内的禁林，并在那里面迷路了整整一个晚上。

打定主意不去祸害无辜的级长，却在步入大厅时被人拦了下来。舞会即将开始，这个时间点还没有邀请好舞伴的人是十分罕见的，被拦住的人像是意识到了什么似的抬起头，眼里映照出对方柔美迷人的身影。  
黄昏忍不住倒吸一口凉气——他不是唯一的那个，周围惊艳的吸气声此起彼伏。面前的人身着一身异域风情的服饰，轻柔的薄纱只绕着对方赤裸的胸膛简单地围了一圈，露出线条姣好的腰腹曲线；各种明晃晃的金属饰物挂在那上面，让人移不开眼；金色的长发披散在肩头，对方甚至还给自己戴了一道半透明的面纱。漂亮到男女莫辨的人向着落单的英俊少年微微倾身鞠了一躬，特地掐着嗓子开口，

“——我能有幸邀请您跳一支舞吗？亲爱的狼人先生？”

褐发的狼人抽搐着嘴角，望向自家后辈那双自己再熟悉不过的蓝色眼瞳——那里面闪动着的恶作剧得逞的得意快把他给淹没了。黄昏没好气地应了一声，任由对方拽着自己的胳膊入了场。自己的跳舞技术对方可是见识过的，他就不信对方能在自己这里，不受影响地撑过一个回合。

自信的学长很快就意识到自己错了，因为他发现，对方居然跳的是男步。息吹穿着全霍格沃茨最柔媚的女装，却有着整个舞池里最豪迈的舞姿。黄昏被自家后辈毫不留情地按在怀里被迫原地下腰，最后甚至还差点被对方用双手举起来——别以为他不知道面前的人偷偷使用了漂浮咒，身为对方的前辈，他可是清清楚楚地看到了那支偷偷缩回袖子里的魔杖。  
等到他终于从拉文克劳少年的魔爪下挣脱出来，黄昏对轻易接受了对方邀请的自己感到了无比后悔。格兰芬多的级长脸色惨白地扶着墙——他最后被对方带着在空中连续旋转了两周，现在有点想吐。他那没有良心的后辈因为出色的舞姿，此刻正摆出一副煞有介事的样子，站在舞池中央接受着众人赞叹的掌声。被折磨惨了的人磨了磨牙，决定下次把给对方准备的糖果全部换成麻辣口味的。  
这么想着，黄昏揉了揉胀痛的脑袋，打算给自己倒一杯水。他刚迈出一步，就被人从身后递过来一杯冒着气泡的饮料，一道似乎在哪里听到过的嗓音含着笑意在他耳边响起，褐发的少年几乎是立马扭过了头去。

“喝吗？”  
“……时先、先先先代？？？”

要不是对方那张熟悉的面孔，震惊到舌头打结的人还以为自己在做梦。  
面前的人显然不知道用了什么方法——黄昏猜测那是增龄剂——年龄比自己所认识的那位“先代”要增长了大约七岁左右。小孩子带着婴儿肥的脸颊完全长开了，侧脸的线条带着一丝属于成人的硬朗；原本金色的短发变得很长，被对方用银绿色的发带在脑后系成了一束。成人的穆修穿着一套令他的后代感到无比眼熟的绿衣，好笑地看着对方在他面前被惊吓到连身后的尾巴都炸起了毛。

“怎么，我的装扮有那么吓人吗？”

褐发的少年站在原地拼命摇头，穆修甚至有一瞬间担心对方会把自己给摇吐了。传说中的时之勇者安抚地拍了拍自家后代的肩膀——海利亚知道他想这么做多久了，自从重新变成了小孩子的模样，他已经很久没有像这样抬起手就能轻而易举地够到对方的肩头了。  
黄昏小心翼翼地接过对方递过来的饮料，站在自己从小憧憬到大的偶像面前，他突然有些不知如何是好，连手脚都不知道该往哪里放。索性吸引了全场目光的人终于结束了答谢，从角落里突然窜了过来，漂亮的女装少年拿过面前人手里的饮料，不客气地一口气喝光，并适时地用一句话帮对方解了围。

“——不愧是原版的勇者大人，比往年前辈扮演的要帅多——嗯唔唔唔、”

毫无心理准备便被揭了短的人眼疾手快地掏出一块糖，塞进特地赶来拆台的自家后辈的嘴里，成功堵住了对方试图说出的爆炸性信息。眼前的人却若有所思地盯着他看了一眼，露出了一副颇感兴趣的神情。

“往年的万圣节，你都会装扮成我？”  
“我……”  
“没错，还特地戴了一顶绿色的长帽子——我还以为格兰芬多的级长打算转院去斯莱特林了。”  
“息吹……”  
“在时先代入学之前，天天抓着我讲你的传说……听得我耳朵都快起茧子了。”  
“喂……”  
“还说有套祖传的绿衣服塞在自己的床底下，我上次趁他睡觉的时候偷出来——”  
“息、吹！”

格兰芬多的狼人先生终于忍无可忍地呲了牙，拉文克劳漂亮的舞娘二话不说转过身去撒腿就跑，英俊的时之勇者眼睁睁望着自己的后代晃着炸毛的尾巴就追了出去。穆修无奈地摇了摇头，不疾不徐地跟着两人的脚步离开了热闹的舞会大厅。

——看来他的这位后代脾性还是太急躁了，等有机会，再塞进画像里好好历练一下吧……

此刻，正追着息吹满城堡乱窜的狼人少年，情不自禁地抖着耳朵打了个颤。

TBC


End file.
